This invention relates to nonimaging light assemblies, and more particularly to such light assemblies for use in flashlights, including flashlights that are hand-held in use or that are adapted for being secured to a weapon or other device or object.
Nonimaging light assemblies for flashlights are well known in the art, as are total-internal reflection lenses for collimating the light rays from a light source, such as a light emitting diode, to produce a concentrated light beam for illuminating objects and surroundings. Although such light assemblies of the prior art have been the subject of significant development in recent years, there nevertheless remains a need for light assemblies having improved beam characteristics for utilization in flashlights and compact flashlights in particular.